


身为助理

by Aphroditemars



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars
Summary: 在一场打赌中输了的你，成为了Tom一天的助理，面对工作时间偷看你的老板，小助理要怎么办呢？
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 4





	身为助理

老板又在盯着我看了，你头疼的想着。拿起手机“专心工作！”发送出去，收信人一栏显示着：Tom。

你看着正在聚光灯前摆着造型的人，突然想起他的手机好像在自己身上，果然，你的手包里传来震动的声音。你无奈的拿出他的手机，屏幕上你刚刚发出的专心工作还亮着。

“好了！大家休息一下吧，半小时以后继续”摄影师高声宣布着，又走向了Tom拍了拍他的肩“刚刚拍出了几张不错的，你休息一下，可以换下一套衣服了”。

你的Tom揉了揉发酸的脸颊，向你走过来“我的助理小姐，还适应她的新兼职么？”说完搂着你向休息室走去。

你挣开了他“别闹，这么多人呢”不一样的环境使你有些不好意思，这不同于你们两个平时的独处空间。这可是Tom的工作环境，你也不想让别人议论什么。

他不再坚持搂着你，只是和你走的很近，他凑到你耳边“怎么，和助理关系好到勾肩搭背，不可以么？”他笑着看着你有些发红的耳尖。

一位工作人员在休息室门口，等着你们，递给你一份文件“这是Tom后半天的工作行程”。你接过文件，边推开门边翻看起后半天的行程。

Tom已经在沙发上坐下，看着你认真的样子“看来你已经很适应自己的工作了？”

你朝他翻了个白眼“除了我的老板总在工作时间偷看我以外，没什么不适应的。”

他一把拉住你，让你跌坐在他怀里“是你输给我，答应要当一天助理的”他把脸埋进你的脖颈，闻着你的发香，“再说我也不是天天都有这样的助理的”。

你突然有些猥琐的看着他坏笑“原来你都是这么和助理相处的呀，真不敢相信Luke平时都要经历些什么呀”，你对于主管大人的遭遇表示同情。

“他又不是我女朋友”Tom把你搂的更紧了，“他是主管，不是助理，再说，他已经有男朋友了，不会和你抢的”，他在你耳边低语道。

你被他的声音迷惑了，他那低沉的声音就仿佛属于你私人的毒品，你乖乖靠在他怀里，享受这忙碌中片刻的温情。

伴随着一声“我回来了”，Luke拿着一大堆衣服推开了房门，看到你们两个在沙发上腻歪，主管大人依旧非常冷静的从一堆衣服里挑选着符合下一拍摄主题的衣服，显然他已经习惯了你们这种连体婴一般的“正常”状态。

你还是对于在外人面前展现你们的亲近十分不适应，小声的抗议着Tom的行为，挣扎着从他怀里站了起来。

Luke也已经准备好了衣服，他把衣服递给你“这个家伙就交给你了，下午拍完这套就收工了”他说着穿上了外套，“有你在我终于可以安心去约会了”

Tom小声嘟囔道“说的好像我很不让你省心一样”

刚刚关上门离开的主管大人从门后探出头“你什么时候让我省心过？”然后转向你“有事搞不定可以给我打电话”过了一会儿又探头进来“如果你可以常来，我会很感激你的”说着还和你做着小动作，偷偷指了指Tom.

你了然的回应了他，让他放心，安心约会。

Tom对于你们明目张胆的小动作很不满“我还在呢！”

你看着他像小朋友一样赌气的样子一阵好笑“你和Luke生什么气”

“我没有！”

“那你气鼓鼓的干什么”

“你们两个就当我不存在一样”

“你真是……你几岁呀？小朋友”

Tom听了你的话一下站起来，向你逼近“小朋友？嗯？”他离你越来越近，“你忘了是为什么输给我的？”他把你圈在墙和他之间。

你一想起输给他的原因，腿就有些发软，脸也红了起来，你有些害羞的躲避着他的目光。

“那天是谁先求饶的，嗯？”他更加贴近你。

你能感觉到他的呼出的气喷在你的脖颈上，紧张的闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿，什么都没发生。你睁开眼睛发现Tom已经不在身边了，他正背对着你，拿着准备好的衣服往身上比划着。你有些生气他的捉弄，也为他没有吻上来有些小小的失望。

他比划了一会儿，转过身来“现在换衣服吧，助理小姐”说着他张开了双臂，做出一副任你摆布的样子。

你走向他，替他脱掉了西服外套，一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，你的手时不时的会碰到他赤裸的肌肤，指甲也戳到了他“看来助理小姐的指甲需要修一修了？”他下低头，调笑着你。

你本就有些气他之前的捉弄，被他调戏的有些恼了，戳了戳他“怎么了，嫌弃我？”他握住你的手，放在他的胸肌上，“没有，你可以随便摸”，然后拉起你的手，放在眼前自己端详，“就是指甲有些长了，猫咪该修指甲了呢”说完，吻着你的手专注的看着你。

你实在是气恼自己的没出息，他随意的几句话和一个吻就让你头脑发热，你脸红的把要换上的衣服塞给他“你自己换！”说完你坐回了沙发上，摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，试图用手降温。

当你再次抬起头的时候他已经换好了衣服，正在给自己系着皮带，你看着他的领带松松的系着，有些无奈的站起身，走到他身旁仔细的替他整理，又紧了紧领带，整理完你满意的看着自己的作品。想听到他的表扬，抬头望着他，他看出了你的意思“也就那样，不算太好。”他幼稚的撇撇嘴。

“那我下次不来了”你赌气的说到。

“那不行，还是要来的”他搂住你，让你离他更近些。

“为什么，你嫌弃我做的不好呀”你带着小情绪抱怨着。

他抬起你的头，让你和他对视“因为我呀，最喜欢你了”。


End file.
